Basketball courts are an ubiquitous sight across America. They are found in parks, arenas, gyms, and schools. Some people even set up basketball hoops at their homes. These basketball courts provide an available resource around which new games can be designed. Though there are many games that use the basketball court, most of those games are played with a ball and are essentially variations of basketball. The present invention provides an apparatus and a method to more completely transform the basketball court for use in a new game. The provided apparatus can be affixed to basketball hoops and serve as a target for a game utilizing flying sport discs rather than basketballs. In this manner, a completely new game with different goals, rules, and equipment can be played on a basketball court. The equipment can also be set up using a lone basketball hoop that many people set up at their homes, allowing variations of the present method to be played.